You Do Care!
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Jack discovers how frightening the water truely was after he saw his memories. It was a good thing Bunny was there to help.


**This story works depending on how you mind sees it. If you think it's a slash, then it's a slash. If you think it's a brotherly story of Bunny and Jack, then it is.**

**I own nothing of course, have fun reading.**

* * *

Jack spotted a figure sweep past the cluster of trees. The silhouette was in the form of a horse, a dark horse that was nimble on its feet, Jack lost sight of it within seconds. It was another one of Pitch's fearlings, the reason why all the guardians were gathered together. Strangely there is only one fearling lingering around the woods. It might be one of those stray nightmares running around spreading their dark sand and giving children bad dreams, but the guardians weren't taking any chances. Pitch might be plotting something and the nightmare might just be a distraction.

Jack felt the fearling pass behind him; he whipped around shooting a ray of ice but end up hitting the nearby trees instead. He cursed under his breath, they've been tracking down this nightmare for the whole day, it just kept escaping from their grasp, seemingly taunting them. Even Bunny's speed wasn't able to catch up to the dark horse.

He heard the clomping of hooves stomping through the twigs and sticks on the forest floor.

Not bothering to even call for the others, Jack shot full speed towards the noise like a bullet train. He finally got a glimpse of the galloping black horse, right in front of him in fact. It was still running, with Jack close on his heels. It just kept running and running, Jack was following it without even thinking. The fearling led him out of the forest and on the edge of the lake where he was risen from.

The fearling let out what seemed like a sinister laugh before it jumped down in the lake. Jack dove after him; he wasn't going to let it escape after chasing it for the whole day.

As soon as the water made contact with his zero-degree body temperature, it began to paralyze him.

Then Jack realized something, he couldn't swim, the water on his body was freezing, stiffening his muscles, he couldn't move.

The fearling her was chasing disintegrated into black sand, then it was gone. It was a trap, part of Pitch's plan all along. He can smell fear, he knew everyone's worst fears, and right now, Jack suddenly found out how terrifying the water was after he saw his memories. Drowning was frightening; dying was even more than that. Right now he was stuck beneath the harsh cold water, helpless. He was running out of air, his eyes seemed to close by itself. His fingers felt fat and numb, soon he lost grip of his staff, and it slowly sunk down the lake.

He was running out of air, the fresh water was slowly suffocating him to death. He tried to force himself to swim only to cause more water to enter through his throat.

His lungs burned as Jack persistently kept trying to swim up the surface. He couldn't feel his limbs anymore, he could even move them.

He kept sinking and sinking. All hope was lost; there was no way the guardians would be able to find him so deep down in the river.

_How could he have been so careless? Wait the guardians. How would they feel if he was gone?_

Surely they would be upset, especially Tooth maybe, but they will be able to move on, they barely knew him anyway, he was just new to them. And Bunny hated him.

_Wait Bunny._

He owed the guy a lot of apologies about different thinks. He couldn't even count how many mistakes he made.

"_He has to go."_

Bunny was the first one to loose hope in him.

"_But none of them believe in ya."_

Yep, Bunny's abhorrence toward him was strong, what will he expect for a guy who ruined Easter twice, calling him kangaroo, messing around his warren all the time.

This made him wonder why he was thinking about Bunny on his final moments of living.

It was about time, he felt the faint beating of his heart throbbing for air. He couldn't hold on anymore, soon his heart was going to stop, and it will all be over. Guess he couldn't finish what he started after all.

He pried his eyes open and saw the moon looming over him, shining silver light onto the wavy surface of the water.

_That useless celestial body that sat up in the sky_. Maybe the moon would give him another chance and revive him.

Death seems to be taking longer than he thought it would be. Slowly, he shut his eyes, the moon glowed brighter and brighter, or was it just his imagination. His eyelids fully dimmed his vision.

He lost all his hope, until he heard someone calling his name.

"JACK!"

He was either hallucinating, or dreaming, or he was dead, because he saw Bunny drawing near him. His damp paws grabbing a hold of his stiff arms and hauling him up until he was above water.

Jack choked out the water, still unaware of what is actually going on. He heard another splash of water, probably Bunnymund diving back down to obtain his staff.

He heard the clattering of the thin stick of wood on the rocky ground and the thumping of hind legs getting closer to him.

Bunny scooped him up and jostled his head up right so he could breathe properly. "What did you think yer doin' ya bloke?"

Jack ignored then question and latched onto Bunny, clinging to his fur like there's no tomorrow. He was trembling, not because of the cold, in fact he was never cold, but because of the fear and fright he experienced under water. He thought he was going to die again, he thought no one would come for him. The water had become frightful for him ever since he found out how he died. He was grateful for the pooka for risking his life to save him, but first…

"Aw, you do care." He managed to choke out in between coughs. He was wearing the same smirk he wore when Bunny peered over the edge of the sleigh to check if he was okay.

Evan how terrified he was, he's still able to make such colorful jokes.

"Yes, yes, I do care, happy now?" Bunny set him down and propped him up on one of the trees. He shook the water off his body, causing his fur to fluff up and making him look all big, puffy and squishy.

Which also made Jack burst into laughter even if his chest hurt so much, Bunny rolled his emerald eyes and handed him his staff, "next time ya want to chase something, ya better call for us, you never know what Pitch might be trying to do."

"Yeah," Jack let out another series of coughs, spluttering out a few mouthfuls of water.

His gratitude for Bunnymund was even deeper than before, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to mess with him anymore….


End file.
